Hold me tight
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: Berikan semuanya padaku. Rasa sakit, rasa senang, rasa marah atau rasa yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Dan aku akan mengikutimu kemana saja. Bahkan ke neraka sekalipun. Kau hanya perlu memegang tanganku. Dan percaya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja-Taehyung Vkook / Yoonmin / Meanie / Namjin / TM


Pairing : Vkook, slight Yoonmin, Namjin, Meanie.

Rate : T-M

Genre : Sad Romance

Warn : Yaoi

Summary : Berikan semuanya padaku. Rasa sakit, rasa senang, rasa marah atau rasa yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Dan aku akan mengikutimu kemana saja. Bahkan ke neraka sekalipun. Kau hanya perlu memegang tanganku. Dan percaya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja-Taehyung

 **HOLD ME TIGHT**

 _Jatuh._

 _Berhamburan._

 _Berserakan._

Musim gugur…

Datang bersamaan dengan pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Dengan angin malam yang menyapa indra perasanya yang mulai lumpuh.

Dengan udara yang perlahan-lahan menekan ruang dadanya.

Dengan seluruh rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya dengan gaya yang kejam.

Musim gugur…

Mengguguri satu persatu tangkai kebahagiannya.

Tepi jalanan yang sepi. Waktu dimana jarum jam tegak lurus dengan gagah. Pautan kedua bibir yang menggairahkan. Motor sport yang berkilau di terpa lampu jalanan sebagai alas kebejatan dua insan yang di mabuk cinta. Serta liukan panas yang mengisi malamnya kota Seoul.

Pria menyedihkan itu termangu dengan pemandangan di depannya. Menatap dua insan itu dengan rasa hancur tak berkeprimanusiaan. Membawanya pada dimensi gelap dengan sejuta rasa sakit. Mengatupkan giginya rapat, hingga hanya rasa perih yang di dapatinya.

"haaah hahh sudah dulu mingyu-ah" sela lelaki cantik itu sembari mengancingi seragam yang terbuka erotis. Terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih tergugu. Berdiri bodoh dan hanya bisa menatapnya seperti menonton film.

" Ah, Kau sudah datang. Taehyung kekasihku tercinta" bebicara di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah. Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu memperbaiki posisinya. Kedua bola matanya mulai fokus, dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi sebuah laser. Begitu tajam, begitu menyakitkan, menguliti dirinya yang menyedihkan nan tak berdaya.

'di-dia bukan jungkook'

Nafasnya mulai tercekat-cekat dengan mata yang membola. Tangannya bergetar dengan gaya yang benar-benar kaku. Kakinya tak bergerak, seluruh badannya tampak lumpuh dengan otak yang pening luar biasa.

Jungkooknya yang polos…

Yang akan berlari ke tubuhnya, hanya dengan melihat bayangannya.

Yang tertawa keras saat ia mengatakan hal bodoh penuh dengan rasa humor.

Yang selalu meracau begitu ia mencuri sebuah ciuman tanpa aba-aba di depan umum

Yang memarahinya jika ia tidak makan tepat waktu dengan alasan tidak ada yang menemaninya.

Dan yang selalu ada di sampingnya baik itu saat ia sedih ataupun senang.

Jungkooknya yang polos. Anugrah tuhan yang selalu Taehyung syukuri. Dan, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa anugrah tersebut dicabut tanpa aba-aba. Orang yang menjadi alasan ia hidup, kini berada di pelukan lelaki lain tepat di hadapannya.

Dia…

bukan jeon jung kook.

Dia orang asing. Yah, orang asing.

"a-aahh. Aku pasti salah orang. Kau mirip sekali dengan dia mengirim pesan untuk kemari. -kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" racaunya. Membalikkan tubuhnya kaku, menggerakan tungkai bergetar dengan langkah cepat. Berniat pergi dari sini, pergi kerumah Jungkook. Berceloteh bahwa ia bertemu orang yang mirip sekali dengannya. Sangat mirip, hingga ia terkecoh.

Taehyung merapalakan doa sepenuh hati, berharap agar tak ada suara yang menghentikannya. Yang menghentikannya untuk bernafas, menghentikannya untuk memeluk tubuh kurus memabukkan.

"yak. kim tae hyung"

Ngiiiingg

Langkahnya terhenti. Dengingan menyayat pendengarannya. Suara yang lembut namun penuh duri. Membabat habis pemikiran-pemikiran bodohnya. Kenyataan kejam sudah di hantarkan di depan matanya. Dan ini semua bukan mimpi. Ia menggigit lidahnya beberapa kali. Dan itu…

sakit

"mari kita putus" nada yang dingin.

Pria menyedihkan itu berbalik cepat. Melihat dengan jelas, senyuman miring yang mengejek dari keduanya. Terlalu nyata. Hingga ia tidak bisa mengelak. Bibir yang selalu di kecupnya lembut, mata yang selalu menatap penuh cinta ataupun suraian hitam yang selalu di belai dengan beribu kalimat sayang. Itu semua ada di pemuda 'asing' dikiranya. Hanya saja, semua itu berubah. Membentuk mata, bibir dan rambut yang memiliki aura berbeda.

"yah. kau to the point sekali jungkook-ah. Lihat dia sampai tidak berkutik" gelak tawa menyusul keduanya. Begitu jahanam dengan kalimat di penuhi kebenaran. Pria dengan kedua gigi taring, muncul seiring jatuhnya Taehyung. Memeluk possesiv pemuda yang Taehyung sayangi dengan sepenuh hati. Menikmati reaksi menyedihkan Kim Tae Hyung.

Taehyung terhenyak lagi. Amarah yang meletup-letup bak larva gunung meletus. Inginnya menghantam tubuh tunjang berisi itu. Memberikannya ribuan pukulan hingga jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kemudian membuang tubuhnya ker jurang hutan paling dalam. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia hanya terpaku dengan kaki yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Mengutuk keras kakinya yang seolah lumpuh, di antara gelakan tawa dari dua manusia bejat.

"kenapa? "lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

"kenapa? Kenapa?" keduanya masih tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA?!" suara berbisik-bisik yang berakhir dengan teriakan. Berusaha mengutarakan seluruh kebingungan, kesakitan dan ketidakberdayaan hanya dengan satu kata yang berulang-ulang. Menolak realita yang terpampang nyata. Taehyung sangat tidak siap dengan kejadian ini. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan siap.

"Karna kau membosankan sun-bae" balasnya cuek. Memainkan kukunya, seolah jenuh dengan tatapan Taehyung.

"cincin" lirih Taehyung. Namun hal itu masih dapat di dengar oleh Jungkook, terbukti dari reaksi Jungkook yang kini terdiam dan tak berkutik.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH MEMAKAI CINCIN ITU!"

TES

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. Air matanya menetes dengan gaya yang sungguh terlihat rapuh.

Cincin itu, adalah cincin yang ia design sendiri dengan seluruh perasaan tulus yang ia punya. Cincin perak yang tampak elegan, dengan ukiran VK halus kasar. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan memuji benda berkilau itu. Terutama Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap jari manisnya cukup lama. Entah apa maksud dari tatapannya, yang jelas beberapa detik kemudian ia akhirnya melepas cincin putih itu dan menatap Taehyung dengan wajah meremehkan.

"persetanan dengan cincin bodoh ini" Jungkook melempar cincin itu ke sembarang arah. Lagi-lagi pemuda tampan itu menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Seringaian itu kembali tercetak, bahkan di saat ia menaiki motor sport bersama Mingyu. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan pemuda malang itu sendirian.

"pegangan jungkook" Mereka pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda tan yang masih terdiam, terduduk dengan wajah hampa dan kosong. Hamparan angin malam dingin itu lagi-lagi membelai kulit porselen Taehyung. Menyisiri rambut kecoklatannya yang tampak suram. Ia mengutuk dirinya. Mengutuk kakinya yang masih terdiam. Mengutuk indra penciumnya yang tak bisa bebas menghirup partikel oksigen. Dan mengutuk bibirnya yang tak bisa mengucapkan hal yang tak bisa ia ucapkan.

JANGAN PERGI.

.

.

.

 _Yakk kim tae hyung. kenapa apartemenmu kotor sekali._

 _Yaish. Hyung mandilah._

 _Hyung. kau terlamat 15 menit hiks. Selalu begini hiks..._

 _Jangan tertawa di saat aku lagi serius hyung_

 _Jangan bilang kau belum makan!._

 _Kenapa kau suka sekali makanan instan!_

 _Hyuungg. Disini banyak orang. Kenapa kau menciumku_

Pernahkah kau menutup mata di malam hari? Kau tidak tidur. Hanya menutup dan menikmati kekosongan malam. Dan ketika kau membuka kelopak matamu. Pagi sudah datang. Bak memilik time machine. Begitu tak terasa, seakan kau adalah pengendali waktu. Rasanya kau ingin menangis, karna waktumu berjalan terlalu cepat.

Taehyung. Lelaki menyedihkan itu. Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Melihat seisi apartemennya yang berantakkan. Rasa lapar dan haus menyerangnya dalam detik yang sama, kemudian melirik ponselnya memilik puluhan panggilan dan sms. Mengeceknya satu persatu, berharap nama itu akan muncul. Namun nihil.

Hening untuk sesaat. Di sambut dengan bunyi hempasan benda elektronik yang bertemu dengan lantai marmer. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tertawa dengan nada keras dan diam dengan sangat tidak begitu elit.

"sudah 2 hari" gumamnya sendiri. Ia terkekeh menyedihkan, menyadari bahwa ia telah melewati 2 hari dengan 'tidur' panjang.

Tanpa sadar dan tanpa ia kehedendaki. Jungkook memang sukses membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

"sudah2 hari dia tidak sekolah" ucap Namjoon bingung. Melihat kedua temannnya yang juga di penuhi raut kebingungan bercampur khawatir. Sms yang tak di balas, telpon yang tak di angkat, dan apartemen yang tak pernah terbuka walaupun beribu-ribu kali mereka menekan bel. Yoongi mendengus kesal. Ia bukanlah tipe yang penyabar seperti Namjoon ataupun Hoseok. Ia adalah Min yoon gi alias Suga. Pemuda yang tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan emosinya begitu batas kesabarannya sudah habis.

"hari ini aku akan bolos?" Suga pergi dengan sepihak. Meninggalkan kelas tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada kedua temannya yang kebingungan.

"hei, apa dia gila? Hari ini kan ada jam pelajaran Heechul si nenek sihir" tanya Hoseok keheranan begitu punggung Suga menghilang di makan pintu kelasnya. Mereka tak sempat bertanya karna terlalu shock.

"hm dan dia tidak membawa tasnya. Brandalan gila itu, jika bukan karna genius. Akan ku pastikan dia di depak dari se-"

"hei ketua kelas brengsek" Namjoon menoleh begitu namanya di panggil oleh seok jin. Manusia menyebalkan yang sialnya menjabat sebagai wakilnya. Dengan hati setengah tulus ia menyaut 'apa?!'. Hoseok mendengus, yah beginilah jika rank 1 dan rank 2 bertemu. Jin yang tak terima ia berada di bawah Namjoon. Dan Namjoon yang terima otak geniusnya selalu di ragukan. Mereka akan berdebat tiada habis.

"sampai kapan kau akan membuat surat palsu atas Kim tae hyung? Kau mau membuatku ikut dalam masalahmu hah?" tanyanya geram.

"ya. Jeon seok jin-" Hoseok.

"diam kau kuda. Aku tidak berbicara padamu" Jin.

"aku sudah ke apartementnya brengsek. Kerumah pacarnya alias sepupumu, jeon jung kook. Dan yang ku dapati hanyalah lelah! Mereka menghilang, sialan! Sebagai teman aku harus menolongnya, setidaknya dalam urusan absen kel-" Namjoon.

"he-hei. Namjoon"Hoseok

"diam Hoseok. Aku perlu bicara pada gadis yang sedang menstruasi ini!"Namjoon.

"yak. aku namja. Dan sekarang, kenapa kau membiarkan teman brandalmu itu membolos?, kau mau membuat surat palsu juga untuknya?!"Jin.

"Surat palsu apa?"

"diam kau kuda/diam hoseok-ah"

"aku tidak berbicara" jawab Hoseok cuek. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Toh memang sudah terjadi. Pasrah adalah satu-satunya jalan, ketika ia telah berusaha menyadarkan bahwa si penyihir telah datang dengan senyum mematikan.

Namjoon dan Jin melirik dramatis, senyuman arti dari wali kelasnya, Heechul-ssaem. Lelaki cantik yang hati dan mulutnya bak nenek sihir di cerita dongeng.

"aku sudah berusaha" ucap Hoseok saat kedua manusia itu memberikan deathglare andalannya.

.

.

.

Bergerak kesana-kemari seperti yang biasa tubuhnya lakukan, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di tepi jalanan dengan seragam sekolah yang acak-acakan. Beberapa orang mengumpat padanya, karna tidak sengaja menabrak bahu orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Bisa di bilang bukan ketidak sengajaan tapi lebih ketidakpedulian. Kosong. hampa. Hilang arah.

Tap

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat ke sebrang jalan. Tempat dimana ia melihat kejadian yang berhasil merenggut separuh dari jiwanya. Terdiam untuk sesaat, ia kemudian berjalan menyebrangi jalanan itu saat lampu hijau menyala. Setelah sampai di tempat tersebut, ia menunduk dan tampak sedang mencai-cari sesuatu. Membuat semua orang yang berlalu larang sekilas memandang pemuda tampan itu dengan raut keheranan.

"kau sedang mencari apa anak muda?" tanya lelaki paruh baya berpakaian santai. Rambut putih tampak menggerogoti kepalanya, namun senyum keriput yang terkesan tulus itu sungguh indah.

Ia menatap sang kakek dengan pandangan kosong.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri" balasnya dingin. Normalnya setiap orang akan marah mendengar nada yang keluar dari pemuda tampan itu. Namun ketika melihat mata yang sarat akan kesedihan mendalam itu, siapapun akan diam dan merasakan kesakitannya juga. Begitupun dengan lelaki paruh baya itu. Kakek itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda tan itu yang masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

Cincin. Taehyung memang mencari logam bundar itu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia mencari benda bundar itu. Jadi, jangan tanyakan juga apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah menemukannya. Taehyung sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang di pikirannya sekarang adalah kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan cincin itu. Padahal ia yakin Jungkook melemparnya di sekitar sini.

.

.

.

Sumpah demi tuhan. Suga tidak pernah melihat Taehyung dengan keadaan semengenaskan ini. Duduk termenung di tepi jalan, air mata yang bercucuran dan jangan lupakan rambut yang acak-acakan. Yang di ada di otak jeniusnya sekarang adalah Taehyung butuh bantuannya. Namun begitu sampai di tempat, jangankan untuk membantu sahabatnya itu, melangkahkan kakinya saja rasanya cukup berat. Dia, benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

BUAGHH

Taehyung pasrah saat tubuhnya terlentang karna sebuah bogem mentah dari Yoon gi. Entah apa yang ada di otak Yoon gi, ia sendiri pun tak mengerti.

"BRENGSEK KAU! JANGAN MENJADI MENYEDIHKAN SEPERTI INI! KAU INGIN KUPUKULI SAMPAI MATI HAH" ucap penuh amarah. Namun sang lawan bicara malah diam termenung, bak gertakan tadi hanyalah angin lalu yang membelai wajahnya di pagi hari. Taehyung, dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal.

BUGH

BUGH

Badan itu terhuyung-huyung kesana kemari, dan meringkuk di atas aspal. Kaki kekar dari pemuda di atasnya mengahantam-hantam isi perutnya seolah-olah ia ingin menghancurkan seluruh badannya yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Yoon gi tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

BUGH

Tak ada reaksI

Yoon gi berhenti menginjak-injak perut sahabatnya , Memaksaya berdiri dengan mengangkat perutnya dengan paksa. Bibir tipisnya menggeram kesal karna masih tak mendapati perlawanan. Apa bocah ini benar-benar ingin mati?

"PUKUL AKU BRENGSEK! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! KELUARKAN SEMUA AMARAHMU! BERIKAN PADAKU BERIKAAAANN!" marahnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa mereka kini jadi tontonan umum.

Taehyung bangkit dari tempatnya, Menendang pemuda sipit itu hingga terguling ke bawah.

BUGH

BUGH

Dan kali ini pemuda tan itu yang balik menghajarnya. Keduanya adu hantam. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul, hingga sebuah serine polisi dari kejauhan membuat mereka berdua berhenti.

"brengsek" pemuda sipit itu berlari kencang, namun langkahnya terhenti mengingat teman bodohnya masih termenung di kerumunan orang-orang. Setengah mengumpat, ia kembali ke arena pertinjuan mereka tadi dan menyeret pemuda blonde. Menjauhi lelaki berseragam yang mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

Yoon gi menatap pemilik garis rahang tegas yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah di penuhi lebam. Sebuah infus terpasang rapi di nadinya, berlatarkan hembusan nafas berat dengan seluruh permasalahan yang menumpuk. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kau membawanya ke ruag V.I.P Rumah sakit terbesar. Hanya untuk mengobati luka-luka lebam yang kau buat sendiri?" sebuah nada yang berasal dari ambang pintu, berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan wajah santai. Tertulis jelas di tag namenya, nama Min lee teuk yang hampir penjuru Seoul tahu. Dokter spesialis kanker termuda lulusan oxford. Dan sepupu min yoon gi.

Tak mendapati jawaban dari sang lawan bicara, ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Menatapi wajah tampan yang tampak damai dengan hembusan berat, dan di sambut helaan napas dari yoon gi yang sedari tadi membisu.

Kim tae hyung.

"yoon gi. Ayo kita pindah ke New york" Yoon gi menoleh. Hingga iris Leeteuk dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa lebam pudar yang telah ia obati tadi.

"kenapa?" Raut itu begitu serius, seperti ada beban. Sunguh, hal itu membuat Yoon gi penasaran.

"kau akan kesakitan jika di sini terus" dokter muda itu menunduk, menatap dalam sepatu pantopelnya yang berkilau. Menikmati suasana sunyi rumah sakit yang ia pecahkan dengan sebuah kebingungan Yoon gi.

"kau ini bicara apa? aku baik-baik saja" Yoongi tertawa kecil. Di akhiri desisan kesakitan karna luka nya belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau menceritakan masa lalumu? Dan aku akan menceritakan sedikit masa depanmu. " keduanya berpandangan. Ada seutas pikiran yang tak tersampaikan. Dan yoon gi tidak tau apa maksudnya.

"masa depan?"tanyanya sanksi.

"yah. ada yang akan kembali tetapi ada juga yang hilang."

"apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"kau bisa memulainya terlebih dahulu" kalimat misterius yang sungguh pasaran. Tapi sukses membuat Yoongi penasaran setengah mati.

"aku….-"

Hening.

Jeda yang sungguh lama.

"-tidak tertarik"

.

.

Semua mata penuh keheranan sekaligus keterkejutan, berhasil menelanjangi dua pria yang duduk di bangkunya dengan gaya acuh. Tidak cukup dengan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas mereka yang di kabari masuk ke ruang BK, mereka kini di hadapkan dengan wajah babak belur yang juga di alami oleh raja dan berandalan tampan 12A, Si Kim Tae Hyung dan juga Suga alias Min Yoon gi.

 _Aku sangat menyukai cincin ini hiks._

 _persetanan dengan cincin bodoh ini_

Untuk sesaat mata bengkak Taehyung memejam erat. Sebelum akhirnya membuka dan menampakan silau kelelahan. Bayangan Jungkook dan suara-suara yang telah mengisi hidupnya, menghantuinya bak kaset rusak. Terasa manis namun juga menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"ANNYEONG HASEYO. AKU JEON JI MIN."

Desas-desus yang awalnya mengisi ruangan kelas itu berhasil tergantikan oleh suara lengkingan dari sesosok pemuda asing. Berdiri di depan kelas sembari tersenyum lebar. Sebagian menatap keheranan, namun sebagian lagi mengangguk paham. Jeon Ji Min. Dia adalah anak baru yang kemaren menjadi objek pembicaraan hangat, tentunya selain kasus ketua dan wakil ketua kelas 12A. Seperti rumor yang beredar, dia seorang lelaki cantik, memilik rambut blonde dan yang terpenting, dia pindahan dari California.

Uwaahhh

Wiiihhhhh

Daebaaaaakk

"AKU PINDAHAN DARI CALIFORNIA" ucapnya manis. "KAKAKNYA JUNGKOOK, SEPUPUNYA JEON SEOK JIN DAN JIKA KALIAN TAHU JEON WON WOO, DIA SEPUPUKU JUGA" tambahnya lagi.

Suara riuh mendadak hilang begitu mendengar kata 'Jungkook', perhatian pun juga berbalik kepada Taehyung dan Seokjin. Namun Seokjin tampak acuh, dan semua mata beralih kea rah Taehyung. Berharap Taehyung memberikan sebuah reaksi. Dan seperti dugaan, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Jimin. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling berpandangan. Namun pemuda tan itu memutuskan kontak lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke arah jendela.

Kenapa reaksinya begitu

Ku dengar ia putus dengan Jungkoook

Apa? Pantas saja

"YAISH. DIAMMMM" Semua terdiam begitu Heechul mengeluarkan suara. Lelaki dewasa itu tampak badmood bahkan dari awal masuk kelas. Tak usah di tanya kenapa, semuanya sudah terjawab begitu mata tajam guru killer yang sialnya juga menjabat sebagai wali kelas mereka, menatap tajam ketua kelas dan singa kelas 12 A yang sedari tadi hanya cuek bebek.

"ahh Jimin-ssi. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di belakang pemuda babak belur itu" Jimin menggeleng pelan begitu jari telunjuk Kangin menunjuk bangku kosong di belakang Kim tae hyung. Jari mungilnya terangkat, menunjuk bangku yang berada di samping Taehyung. Hal itu membuat si penghuni bangku mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka, Kim Nam Joon.

"aku mau di sana" merah bibir Jimin tampak semakin jelas, bibir itu bergerak maju membentuk 'pout'. Beberapa orang menahan napas dan membungkam mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak. Dan itu adalah pemandangan menjijikan bagi sebagian orang, terutam Hoseok dan Seokjin.

"Namjoon. Pindah sekarang" ucapnya tegas. Namjoon mendecih tak suka. Ia tahu, ini adalah bentuk dari pembalasan dendam Kangin. Sehingga tanpa basa-basi ia menuruti permintaan lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Pemuda blonde itu berjalan mendekati bangku yang kini sah menjadi miliknya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Taehyung. Bahkan ketika Kangin keluar dari kelasnya ataupun ketika beberapa anak kelasnya berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Lelaki itu seolah memandangi Taehyung penuh arti. Tak tertebak dan penuh misteri.

"Yak! Jeon Ji Min. Kenapa kau memandanginya terus? Kau menyukainya eoh?" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung. Ia memandang pemuda yang duduk di depa Taehyung dengan sebuah smirk.

"lama tidak bertemu Hoseok-ah" jawabnya santai. Dan desas-desus kembali terdengar. Hoseok terkekeh. Melempar tatapan sinis dan mata penuh kebencian. Reuni teman lama yang sungguh berantakkan.

"Jimin"

Jimin menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Namun kali ini matanya terbelalak. Terdiam dengan mata yang menatap penuh arti pada sosok yang berperilaku sama dengannya. Min yoon gi. Lelaki yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

' _ada yang akan kembali tetapi ada juga yang hilang'_

 _TBC_

.

.

.

Hold me tight adalah lagu yang menginspirasi cerita ini sendiri. Lagu yand ditulis oleh kim taehyung sendiri, dan entah mengapa gua merasa itu lagu dibuat Taehyung untuk Jungkook. Bukannya terlalu baperan ama Vkook, tapi semua dari kita tidak akan tahu setiap karya memiliki makna tersendiri. Jadi yah, kemungkinan itu ada.

Seperti biasa, Review yah kalau sudah baca. ^_^


End file.
